Dragonball HP: Highest Power
by Mysteryman
Summary: One year after Majin Buu's death, Goku and Vegeta have to save the planet Earth from Brolly, the legendary Super Saiyan. Who wins?


Author's Note: I think most of you already know but Brolly is the legendary Super Saiyan, part of the 8th movie of the DBZ series coming out in August I believe.

Reminder: Capsule corporation is located on East city in this fanfic, some contradictions were made in terms of places so the plot would run smoothly and logically but everything else is just like the series. Enjoy the reading!!

DRAGONBALL HP: Highest Power by Mysteryman

Chapter One: Brolly's Arrival On Earth

It was a very nice day at West City. One year after the death of Majin Buu, Goku's life was finally developing in a normal way. He finally had more time for Chi Chi who was always running after him with the " Goku, did you pay all the bills on time?" line. He always said he did. Goku actually decided to go to college while he was waiting for the next World's Martial Arts Tournament.

" Chi Chi, I'll pay a little visit to Capsule Corporation, I wonder what Bulma's dad is doing lately. After that I'll fly to college."

" Ok Goku, be here on time for dinner!! I can't take this anymore, Gohan and you are just careless!! You guys should think about me sometimes…"

Goku rapped his arms around Chi Chi.

" Oh, come on, you know I haven't had time to be the husband I should to you, but you know that Gohan and I have been busy with our new life and hey, you know I spend some time with you, I just can't do it whenever you want, now I have obligations with my educational life." Goku let out a laugh and continued, " I haven't had the time to train since Majin Buu died, I miss that too. But hey, you still have Goten to take care of, and as with Gohan, don't worry, he's a grown man now, actually, why don't you go with him to Videl's house to discuss the wedding?"

" Well, I understand Goku, I'm just reminding you, I guess I'm always like that, pretty tough with men, but oh well, go on honey, have a good day." Chi Chi turned away from Goku and then screamed, " Wedding? Gohan has plans to get married? SEE???? No one tells me anything!!!"

" He was about to tell you, he proposed to Videl yesterday." Explained Goku not controlling the big laugh waiting to come out. Chi Chi fainted right there and Goku didn't really know what to do and once he was really late because he never worried about time, he laid Chi Chi on their bed and left for Capsule Corporation.

-------

Vegeta was walking with Trunks in East City where Capsule corp. was located.

" No wonder why you were so week against Buu!! If you managed to become s Super Saiyan at such a young age, you should have tried becoming a SS2! Why did Kakarot and I have to do everything? You, Piccolo, Goten and the Earth's special Forces are worthless and week! I, the prince of all Saiyans will do my best to become even better!!"

" All right dad", said Trunks, " I don't know why you're so obsessed with fighting everywhere you are, and about the SS2, I'm half human remember? I can't achieve that level of power with simply training…I would achieve it if we used the dragon balls, but they are all scattered around the planet and it will take us at least a year to find it once there's no ki in the balls and the Dragon radar was destroyed because mom sat on it!!"

" That's why Bulma and I broke up, she's so clumsy, oh.., what an imbecile!! She also doesn't know what she says!! She's only smart when fixing things, but the radar, oh well, she was so fat she didn't break it, she terminated it!'

" Don't be so hard on mom, come on, you did love her very much…although you'll never admit it" Trunks pointed out.

" This talk is pointless…Wait! What is that thing coming from the sky? Looks like a big spaceship!!!! I haven't seen anything so big since Frieza landed here!" 

Trunks looked up and agreed with what Vegeta was saying, it was something with incredible magnitude and it wasn't really the ship itself. It was the power level they felt in it.

" I haven't felt anything like it!" Vegeta claimed, " It can't be Kakarot, he couldn't have gotten that strong! I know I haven't seen him in a year, but no training could do it!!!" Vegeta turned absolutely pale and Trunks didn't know what to say. All they knew was that they should check it out and find out whether it really was Goku or not. One thing was certain, Vegeta would never become stronger than Goku if he achieved this level of power.

Both of them became super saiyans to fly with incredible speed and went towards that strange ki signal feeling very anxious.

-------

Gohan was with Videl at her house on West City. Both of them were so happy they could cry together. Videl waited for that day so much in her life. She began to describe to her future husband just how she wanted the wedding to proceed. He was quite impressed with her refined taste.

" I have to go now Videl, I have a job to do with computers on the North, I also promised I was going to check on Goten for my mom, who knows what that teen is doing right now…"

" That's fine Gohan, you're my hero…and they have the right to do whatever they want!"

After that, Gohan kissed her goodbye and also waved to Hercule, which had gotten home from the academy.

When he began to fly towards the north, a strange signal came form the East. He stopped in mid- air. Gohan ended up freezing right there. It was a power so great it was mind boggling. He wondered who had such a great power. He knew it wasn't his dad, nor his brother. Gohan then began to think whether Vegeta had passed Goku in power level. He gave up his appointments and went towards that power's location, towards the east.

-------

Goku was arriving at Capsule Corporation and immediately was impressed with the power level he felt, it surpassed all his friends. It was so strong Goku could only feel that power, the others were so small compared to it that nothing else was worth paying attention to. He immediately thought it was the result of Vegeta's training and went towards that power signal.

From the sky, a big space ship came down. When it touched down, the whole region trembled. All the z fighters felt it. It was unreal. A person came out of it. It was a semi-giant with muscles that resembled rocks literally. Whatever that creature was… it didn't come to Earth to have some safe chat with Goku. There was a big reason why this super being arrived. Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan didn't have the slightest idea of what expected them.


End file.
